


Seasonal

by Z_Publicizes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Publicizes/pseuds/Z_Publicizes
Summary: Vaguely later seasons, Sam POV. Autumnal poetry.





	Seasonal

Days colored like this, it's hard to imagine anything but an ending

never mind that a statistical analysis of the past decade would reveal that

their endings usually fall hardest on the sunniest days of spring

and on birthdays (his) and other such neatly coinciding ironies.

So really it's on him if he attributes Romantic symbolism to a forest highway and a

mountain sloping dusty grey brown smudged with rust, flares of yellow bright as

the eyes he still dreams about.

Cyclical light dying and cold creeping in with the West Coast wind

gusting against the windshield bright leaves flashing like a fire

that burns cool and quiet and bloody again and again.

Dean's hands chapped and reddened from the dry air and the cold,

turning the wheel as the world tilts slowly into fall


End file.
